


A Little Pain.

by vmxns (orphan_account)



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bubbline, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vmxns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from this prompt: "You have this obsession with 'fixing' people, but you can't fix me! I'm not broke, don't you understand? This is me. Every horrible, awful, disgusting part. This is me and I can't. Be. Fixed!" </p><p>Bonnibel and Marceline's relationship has been anything but stable and Marceline is very much exhausted with all the arguing. It's the same thing every day, will anything ever change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Pain.

**Author's Note:**

> This was taken from my FF.net account and so if you want my original, waffling notes than you can go over there and check that out (daily-and-nightlyy) but basically this was the first thing I wrote when I started writing again and so I'm not all that proud of it but it's something. I also didn't, and still haven't, checked for errors so sorry in advance!!

It must have been around two in the morning and Marceline was exhausted. She'd lost track of how many arguments she and Bonnie had had over the course of the last few months; it'd become something of a daily routine, the next fight beginning before the previous had even concluded. She wasn't really sure how this fight had escalated and she didn't have enough strength left in her to try and find out. It wasn't going to change anything anyway.

There was one thing she did know, though, and that was that however this whole thing had started, it wasn't her fault. It wasn't; and she wasn't going to let Bonnibel have her take the blame for it — not this time.

Maybe they just weren't compatible. Maybe they were too different to keep this relationship stable. Marceline hadn't ever wanted to believe it, but maybe love sometimes really isn't enough and oh god, did Marceline love Bonnibel — of course she did. She couldn't imagine her life without her, but she also couldn't bare to imagine a life like this; one where her and Bonnie continually damaged through consistent bickering.

Nothing could diminish the fact that she loved Bonnie, but there was no denying the fact that things felt different now; they had done for a long time and Marceline wanted it to be something that could be rectified with hard work and communication, but with Bonnie, she wasn't entirely convinced it could be.

"Why would you do that?" Bonnibel questioned, stalking Marceline into the bedroom, pushing open the door that Marceline had just slammed shut mere seconds before.

Marceline just wished she'd leave her alone, honestly. That way they could both simmer down and then tomorrow it'd be forgotten about and they could move on to the next ridiculous feud just like they did at the end of every fight anyway. The one thing that made it all worse was that Bonnie couldn't leave an argument, she was too stubborn, she always had to make sure she had the last word every. Single. Time.

"Why shouldn't I have done it?!" Marceline fired back, the anger flowing through her igniting a fire in her veins. "What do you expect me to do, Bonnibel? Sit around and wait for you to feel comfortable about the fact you're dating somebody like me? I can't wait for you to accept who I am forever."

"You'd think you'd be a little more logical about it though. You're too irrational, you jump into things too quickly and never think about how I'm feeling." Bonnie retaliated, clenching her teeth together in frustration. If looks could kill, Marceline had no doubt in her mind that she'd be six feet under right now.

"I should think about how you're feeling?! Give me a break." Marceline let out a bitter laugh. "Sorry, Princess. I forgot that it's me who is too ashamed to tell people about you even though we've been together for two years, I forgot that it's me who cares more about the opinions of others above the opinion of her 'alleged' lovers, I forgot that it's me who wants to fix you. My bad. I should be more considerate in the future."

"When did I even insinuate I was ashamed of you?" Bonnibel questioned, her voice coated in irritation. "All I said was that we have… Issues to fix before announcing this kind of thing to people."

"Issues to fix? More like you want to fix me. You have this obsession with 'fixing' people, but you can't fix me! I'm not broken, don't you understand? This is me. Every horrible, awful, disgusting part. This is me and I can't. Be. Fixed!" Marceline spat back, her eyes welling up in frustration.

Bonnibel's entire being froze at that, it was as if she'd just been punched in the gut as she stood there in complete silent for a few year-like seconds.

"I never said I wanted to fix you." She sighed, her voice barely reaching that of a whisper. "I want to help you, Marceline."

"You know for a fact you can't stand that this is how I am, Bonnibel. Don't try and back track your way out of it, I'm not being made to look like the bad guy yet again." Marceline gritted her teeth, her fists balling in anger. "You can't deal with the fact that I'd ruin your squeaky clean imagine. What's the point in this, anyway? It's fucked up — all of it. You wont ever fully let me in, will you? You can't even accept that this is me, so how are you supposed to trust me, right? We barely even have a relationship, we can't even have a civil conversation anymore without it turning out like this."

"You don't know anything about how I feel!" Bonnibel screamed, and Marceline could sense Bonnie's guard going up with each passing moment. "I can't let you in because you're like this!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?! You can't let me in because I'm like this? What the fuck does that even mean? You're contradicting yourself. Two minutes ago you were objecting to me saying that you wanted to fix me yet now you're saying that? You're this perfect, pristine princess and I'm fucked up, that's what you're insinuating, right? That I'm too fucked up to even trust? Great. Thanks, Bonnibel. I'm sorry I'm not perfect and that I never will be. But you're not exactly as perfect as you like to make yourself out to be either, are you? I mean, what would people think if they knew that you were fucking me? You're image would be tarnished, I'm sure. And to make it even worse I'm not a guy, so you're dating a fuck up and a girl! Yikes. I'm sure that'd help you lose your oh so perfect reputation." Marceline spat the words out, gritting her teeth so hard that she could feel a sharp pain shooting through her jaw.

"I'm not, nor have I ever claimed to be perfect and I've never said you had to be either, but it's nice to know that's how you perceive me — as me thinking I'm above everybody else. At least I don't behave like a child though. You're supposed to be the older out the two of us, so why do you still act like a seven year old? That's why I can't let you in, because you're still a fucking child on the inside. How am I supposed to rely on somebody who is that immature despite being older than me? It's a joke." Bonnibel retaliated, her eyes running over Marceline in a mixture of disgust and indignation.

"Shut up." Marceline's voice cracked, the words that she'd been told many times before gnawing at her insecurities. "Shut the fuck up."

"Make me." Bonnibel challenged, her eyes glittering, and part of Marceline wanted to run over to Bonnie and crash her lips against hers in a bid to shut up her sharp tongue but she didn't; she stood still, her eyes shooting daggers at Bonnie.

Once upon a time, that's how would've been between them, one of them would say shut up and the other would retaliate with 'make me' and it'd end up in a battle of tongues as their bodies merged together, solving any issues before they'd even began. Not anymore though; it was different now. The dynamic had changed and things weren't quite as easy to solve as they'd been a few months ago. Now instead of them ending things by fucking each other, they ended things by wounding one another.

She couldn't help but remember how different things used to be; and how for a brief second she'd seen that look, that glittering in Bonnie's eyes that used to be there so frequently yet now it seldom emerged.

It reminded her of the Bonnibel that she'd fallen in love with to begin with; that girl that managed to crack her open and repair old wounds with just a look alone, that girl that managed to make her believe in things like love again.

But the moment had passed all too soon and that glittering that had washed through her azure eyes ceased to exist — it had been replaced with a look of pure, hard, ice; her features returned to stone ridding themselves from the softness they'd held in that split second. The atmosphere between them wasn't charged and heated with rage anymore, it was now cold and distant, much like the look in Bonnie's eyes. The fleeting moment that had reminded Marceline of the past was long gone and suddenly she remembered everything that she'd momentarily forgotten; the fact that her and Bonnibel were still mid-argument and how Bonnibel had spent the entirety of the night —the month even — making Marceline feel worthless.

Marceline took a breath trying to establish a feasible response for Bonnie, one that wouldn't jeopardise things any further. She tried so hard to figure out the right thing to do, the right thing to say but all she could think about was the fact that mere seconds ago Bonnie had purposely called her the one thing she knew she hated — a child — and she'd said it with the intent to hurt and it worked; it worked because nothing hurt more that the one person you trusted with your life intentionally trying to tear you down, word by word.

"What, no fight left in you, Marceline? So much for the tough girl front you love to put on." Bonnibel smirked, raising her eyebrows tauntingly as she stepped a little closer to her lover. For a moment, that glitter returned to her eyes once more, but it didn't do anything this time — it didn't do anything except piss Marceline off.

Marceline's entire being was suddenly engulfed in rage and before she could even comprehend what was happening, her hand had slapped Bonnie over her pale, pink cheek and her palm was throbbing in satisfaction.

Bonnibel staggered back by one or two steps, her eyes locked on Marceline in shock as her hand cupped the cheek that had just been targeted. Any glittering that had previously been in her eyes had been completely extinguished and Marceline was left questioning whether or not it had ever even been there to begin with.

"I'm done." Bonnibel announced, her voice deadly calm as she turned on her heel readying herself to leave the room, to run away from her issues like she always did.

"Fuck you, Bonnibel." Marceline spat after her girlfriend, her voice trembling slightly and she wasn't even sure that she'd even have been audible to the other girl.

She heard a door slam shut and everything that had just happened hit her like a ton of bricks. The tears that had been teetering all night finally spilled over as slumped down and stared at nothing in particular.

The room felt colder than usual. Maybe they'd forgotten to turn the heating on since they were preoccupied with arguing, or maybe it just seemed colder without Bonnibel there with her. She wasn't really sure, but either way; it was unpleasant to say the least. She grabbed one of the hoodies from the floor, not looking to see who it belonged to because at this point, what did it matter anyway?

She sat there, her whole being completely numb as she contemplated what to do with herself, how to deal with this. Naturally, her eyes fell onto the bass guitar that was propped up against the wall. Music was the only thing that made her feel better, that made her feel like her life was worth living, but even the her beloved bass made her heart ache because all she could think about was the fact that if Bonnie was there right now and Marceline had decided to play, Bonnie would've scolded her for making too much noise at this ungodly hour.

Her hands ran over the instrument, it's body frozen from the air in the room, as she mulled over whether or not to play. The thing is old and half way to it's grave — Really, it looked how she felt right now, but Marceline loved it nonetheless. She loved it because it had saved her one too many times. She loved it because it was hers; because it would always be hers.

She wanted to play because the silence that loomed over the room was eating away at her and she'd rather listen to anything but her own thoughts, but part of her felt guilt. Guilt, because she knew that if Bonnie were here, she wouldn't do it. Guilt, because if Bonnie was here, her fingers would be playing her instead of the instrument. Guilt, because only minutes ago, these fingers had hit the person she loved and her hand was still beating from the impact.

But the silence was haunting and when you've gone from screaming at your lover for hours on end at a volume Bonnibel would normally deem as unacceptable to hearing nothing but the vile thoughts roaming your mind, silence was chilling. Marceline was usually okay with solitude; okay with silence, but right now she hated it.

Pulling the instrument into her lap, she decided to play. She didn't have a set song in mind as her fingers deftly plucked away at the strings; all she knew was that she needed to play something that would reflect the inner turmoil she was currently experiencing because otherwise she was going to be left with all these thoughts and emotions fighting one another inside her brain and that was something she didn't need, not tonight.

In that moment, she couldn't help but be thankful for the fact that she didn't have neighbours because if she did there is no doubt in her mind that there would be people knocking on the walls trying to get her to shut the fuck up. In fact, what with her and Bonnie's arguing, she'd probably have the police at her door by now. Even if all else is lost, at least she had the lack of neighbours to be thankful for.

She opted for an original song — a song she'd never sang before, but that she'd written last time her and Bonnie fought. Albeit, they hadn't had a fight quite this bad, but it still reflected the same emotions she felt in this moment.

She knew Bonnie wouldn't hear it — of course she wouldn't — she was probably long gone by now and how could Marceline blame her? After what she'd done, she didn't deserve to see Bonnie's face again and she's not sure she could bare to either because the guilt she was experiencing was soul destroying.

"Travel to the moon.

While you sleep, a dream untangles.

There's no one else here, while we play with the starlight.

The two of us together can definitely get back the smile we forgot and become strong again," She sings along with her playing, trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"Please understand,

I'm here waiting for you, even if the future awaiting us is unlike today,

I'm here waiting for you,

and I'll be calling your name.

I bet if I reach out,

and I pull on the string linking you and I,

the girl I used to be back then will open up her eyes.

No need to cry," She smiled a little at the irony of the words and she can feel that dreaded lump forming in the back of her throat but all she can do is try to swallow it down and continue singing.

"Travel in silence.

Still it feels like you are just within my reach,

but I know it's a lie – That my mind is playing tricks on me time and time again.

Baby, when I close my eyes

It feels as though I'm back in time

Yeah, a little pain, is worth it all," Marceline swallowed hard at that, the lyrics causing her to have a flood of memories riddle her mind. She remembers the first time Bonnibel slipped into her bed, the warmth from her skin radiating against the chill of her own, the two temperatures meshing together to make one perfect heat. She remembered panicking that next morning, the morning after the first night before, when she felt the emptiness beside her, all the warmth from the previous night had vanished and gone leaving no trace that it had ever been there and she had been pretty convinced it wasn't ever there and that it was all a dream until she noticed the little note beside her that Bonnie had left explaining to her that she didn't want to waken her because she looked so content, but she'd had to leave for work or she'd be late. Of course, after that night it was a frequent occurrence, they'd be entwined and fall asleep together after a night of perfect bliss and then Marceline would wake up to nothing but the cold, empty mattress. Now she knew that the reason she was left with that cold mattress and lonely body each morning was really because Bonnie was scared of people finding out about them but nonetheless; it didn't dissolve the love Marceline had for her.

"Please understand,

I'm here waiting for you,

If the winds of goodbye come for you and I,

I''m here waiting for you,

My eyes reflecting the sky,

Back then I was guarded,

holding tight onto my heart, in fear of pain

But then our eyes met – that's when everything changed

No need to cry," Her fingers were trembling against the strings, but she refused to let her playing falter nor would she allow her voice to strain even in spite of the tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Feel something,

Feel nothing,

Listen closely,

Listen closely,

I'm all ears,

You will find me where it's quiet,

Disarm the ticker,

Listen closely,

Listen closely,

In a constant moment,

Let the life flow through all the spaces of the universe," every ounce of her hoped that Bonnie is listening, even though she knew she'd left the premises following their dispute.

"Please understand,

I'm here waiting for you, even if the future awaiting us is unlike today,

I'm here waiting for you,

and I'll be calling your name.

I bet if I reach out,

and I pull on the string linking you and I,

the girl I used to be back then will open up her eyes.

No need to cry."

She finished the song, part of her still hoping it had managed to reach her. She wanted Bonnie to come back to her, the thought of her never returning made her heart clench in pain.

But above her own selfish desires, she just wanted Bonnie to be happy and if Marceline could no longer be the source of that happiness anymore, then so be it. As much as it hurt to think about them separating, she'd rather hurt herself over Bonnie. She could deal with pain, she'd dealt with it since she was small. Bonnie on the other hand, didn't deserve to ever even experience it, let alone deal with it.

The tears were still dripping down her cheeks, even though she wasn't actually crying they continued to fall silently. She still couldn't really understand how their relationship had spiralled into this over the past few months, how they could so easily go from making love to fighting without a second thought. It was toxic, it wasn't healthy and she knew that, but it hadn't always been like this. They were so happy, they had never even fought once until a few months ago and she just didn't get it. Bonnie was supposed to love her, so why did she need societies approval and permission? Shouldn't it be unconditional, no matter what? That was the thing that didn't make sense to her. Marceline would give her life if it meant Bonnie keeping hers, so she couldn't fathom how it seemed like Bonnie would no longer do the same.

Wherever she was though, she hoped that if she didn't come home, somebody else would keep Bonnie warm for her. If her love wasn't enough, maybe somebody else's could be.

There was one thing that Marceline couldn't deal with right now and that was continuing this argument with Bonnibel, so when she heard the door to the bedroom open she done the only thing that seemed feasible to avoid further conflict — she pretended to be asleep. She kept her eyes firmly shut even when the light seeped through the door that had just been opened, even when she felt Bonnie's presence looming in the door way, she kept them closed.

"Hey, Marcy?" Bonnibel said, her voice low but not quite low enough to be deemed a whisper.

Her body stiffened at the sound of Bonnie's voice but she remains motionless, unwilling to drop her guard again only to be blamed once more. She prayed that she could pull of the false snooze in the hopes that Bonnibel might leave her alone so they could both relax a little before making up with one another.

She felt the bed sink at the new weight laying beside her, but her act didn't falter. She wasn't doing this again, not tonight. She was too tired, all the energy she had had been completely drained.

Bonnie's hand caressed her hair, her hand gently running through her soft locks as she lay there in a false sleep and it suddenly became difficult for her to breathe and she didn't know whether it was out of fear or guilt.

"I'm sorry, Marceline." Bonnie whispered into the darkness of the room, her hand still toying with the older girls hair.

Marceline had to repress a scoff at that, because how many times had this happened lately? How many times had they uttered the words 'I'm sorry' to one another over the course of the past two months? The words had lost their value due to the sheer amount of times they'd been used as of late. One of them would apologise, then they'd go to sleep and that was that; nothing more was said.

"I know you're awake, Marceline. You don't have to talk, I understand if you don't want to but I truly am sorry. I've been such a bitch to you not only tonight but ever since we got together. I shouldn't have blamed you for my own insecurities, it was wrong." Bonnie sighed, and Marceline could feel her own tension ease because this was already the longest apology Bonnie had ever given her, but she still didn't move. "I know that all you want is to be open with everyone about us and you've been so understanding and respectful of my wishes and all I've ever done is throw it back in your face and made you feel bad about yourself… I don't know why I'm like this. You were right, I try to fix everybody but really the only person I should be fixing is myself. I am so so sorry. I don't deserve you." She mumbled, her voice shaking sightly.

The sound of Bonnie being close to tears shattered Marceline's heart and there was no way she could ignore it. Bonnie never cried, she always held everything together and it was something Marceline had both envied and despised.

Her eyes could only just make out Bonnie's features, but it was enough to notice that she wasn't the only one that'd been hurt tonight, which made a change. She'd suspected it from the new form of apology — one which wasn't stoic for once — but she'd definitely been suffering just as much if not more so that Marceline had been and it made her heart ache knowing that they were inflicting so much pain onto one another.

"I'm sorry too, Bon." Marceline murmured, moving to burry her head in Bonnie's chest as the younger of the two wrapped her arms around her lovers waist. "I shouldn't have hit you. That was out of line, I'm sorry. You're not the only one to blame, we're both at fault. I shouldn't have been monopolising you. I— I just wanted you to need me the way I needed.. Need you."

"It's alright, Marce. I understand, I deserved everything I got tonight. I don't blame you for doing what you did."

"It's still not okay and I'm really sorry. Fuck, I'm such— shit. I'm sorry." Marceline sighed, tripping over her words, her eyes locked on the faint colour lining Bonnie's cheek and she hated the fact that she was the one that put that colour there.

"I never said it was okay; it's never okay to hit somebody… But I understand, and I forgive you. You don't need to keep mentally torturing yourself over it, Marceline. I accept your apology." Bonnie soothed, placing a soft peck onto her forehead.

"I accept your apology too." Marceline mumbled into Bonnie's neck.

Silence enveloped the room, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Marceline could faintly hear Bonnie's heartbeat alongside her breathing and she couldn't help but feel at ease despite everything.

"Why does this keep happening?" Marceline asked, her voice penetrating through the silence and she knew she didn't need to clarify what 'this' was, because Bonnie already knew what she meant.

"I don't know." Bonnie sighed, her hand resuming caressing her partners hair. "I really don't know."

"I hate it. I hate arguing with you, Bonnie." Marceline confessed, remaining tucked in close to Bonnie. "I want it to stop."

"Me too. I hate it too and I probably don't show it, at least not in the way you do, but I hate it so much. It breaks my heart." Bonnie responded, her voice still unstable. She had either been crying or needed to cry; it was hard to tell which.

The silence returned.

Marceline really could never be sure how one minute they are at each others throats, tearing one another down with every spiteful comment screamed aloud, and then in the next minute they are like this; trying to fix the wounds that they themselves inflicted upon each other. She wasn't entirely convinced tomorrow wouldn't be the same, yet another screaming match followed by a night pressed up against one another, but she hoped that wouldn't be the case because maybe tonight feels just a little different; it felt like a brick has been removed from the wall that had been formed between them and she prayed that that meant they were making progress; real progress.

"I think the problem is I prioritise the opinions of others above all else and you are insecure. The two things don't mesh well together, do they?" Bonnibel stated, analysing the flaws in both themselves and in the relationship. "Do you think if we told people about us it'd help? I mean, would you feel less worried about us?"

"I'll always be insecure, Bon. It's just how I am." Marceline explained, her voice filled with shame. "It might take some of my insecurities away — telling people, I mean — but it's not going fix things. A lot of our arguments are over that particular thing though, aren't they? About telling people about us? So it might lessen the arguments between us, but I don't want you to feel like it's an obligation if you're not ready."

"If not telling people means that there is a chance of me losing this; us, then it's not worth it. You matter to me the most and I know it doesn't always seem that way because I shut out my emotions, but you'll always be my priority."

"Yeah?" Marceline asked, as she propped herself up on one elbow so that she could look at Bonnie's vague profile in the darkness of the room.

"Yeah." Bonnie agreed, locking her eyes with Marceline's brilliant turquoise orbs. "I head your song, was it new? I hadn't heard it before."

The blood rushed into Marceline's cheeks because the moment of her wanting Bonnie to hear that song was long gone and now all she felt was embarrassment. She had been positive Bonnibel had gone out somewhere while she had performed her piece, so she wasn't expecting this.

"You… You heard it?" Marceline stuttered, discomfort sweeping over her. "I thought you left, I didn't… Sorry, that must've been annoying."

"How was I supposed to leave after an argument that volatile? I'd never have forgiven myself if I had left and never got the courage to come back. I was here all along, idiot." Bonnie gave Marceline a smile. "Why are you apologising?"

Marceline felt a small smile tug at the corner of her lips. Bonnie had never abandoned her, she'd stayed right here the whole time.

"I don't know, I guess because it was late and you don't usually like my music?" Marceline awkwardly explained, scratching the base of her neck in that way she always did when she was uncomfortable.

"That's not true. You know I love your music, Marceline. I only complain when you start up and I'm trying to sleep." Bonnie said. "It was beautiful, by the way. Your song."

"That's so embarrassing." Marceline mumbled, as she grabbed her pillow and pulled it over her beetroot face. "I sounded awful because I was upset and—"

Bonnie cut her off before she could finish. "You didn't sound awful, it's alright. If you hadn't have sang it, I'm not sure I'd have built up the courage to make up with you tonight, so you don't need to be embarrassed. I loved it."

"Thanks, Bonnie." Marceline smiled, a genuine smile for the first time in a while as she removed the pillow from her face.

Despite all that had happened tonight, in this moment with Bonnie next to her, everything felt perfect. She felt happy and the arguments, the fighting — it was all forgotten whenever she looked in Bonnie's eyes and shit she was so in love with her, everything about her was just mesmerising and she was glad that Bonnie had had the incentive to come and make things right with a real apology, not a shallow one like all the times before, because now that they were looking at one another, Marceline really wasn't all that sure she'd cope without her by her side.

"You're so beautiful." Bonnie smiled back at Marceline, breaking her train of though. "I don't want to fight again, okay? We'll fix ourselves and things will work out; we'll work out."

Marceline couldn't help but roll her eyes at her, because this was coming from the so called emotionless scientist. She sat herself up a little more, and lifted her hand to cup Bonnie's jaw with it as she slowly learned forward and pressed her lips to Bonnie's momentarily before pulling away. "Yeah, everything will be fine."

Bonnie moved closer to her lover, leaning over and pressing a slightly more forceful and heated kiss on to the dark haired girls lips, her hand gripping onto Marceline's shirt as she conveyed every emotion that was pent up within her through her lips.

Marceline didn't want Bonnie to stop, ever. If they could just show and tell everything through their bodies, they'd never have any issues because their hearts and bodies definitely understood one another better than their brains ever could and it was evident in the way the moved together, always perfectly in sync with every single movement; it was like they had both fallen from the same star and the only way they could reignite their light was by being with one another. That was the only time they could reach their full potential; their full brightness.

Marceline pulled away from the kiss first, her breath slightly rugged. "Bonnie, I still love you, no matter what."

"I know you do." Bonnie smiled and moved to press her lips to her cheek. Her eyes were shining and the smile on her face was beginning to hurt her cheeks. She pressed a kiss to Marceline's jaw and then moved back to look at her properly. "I love you too, I always have and always will, no matter what."

"I don't think that I'll ever get over the fact that you're mine." Marceline said, her expression so sincere that it made Bonnie's smile expand even further, which Marceline hadn't thought was possible.

It finally felt like things might be rectifying themselves, like things might actually be going back to how they were before all the arguments consumed their relationship, and now that Marceline thought about it, something felt more sincere in the way Bonnie was kissing her tonight and she wondered if something had finally clicked together between them — if the one joint that was out of place and finally returned to it's designated area because things for the first time in a long while felt good; pure even.

She'd thought about things a lot over the past few months, what she'd do differently if they could start over from scratch, what things that she'd said and done that she would take back, but ultimately what's happened has happened and it can't be changed so there is no point in fretting over 'what could have been' because it's done and at the end of it; once something is done it's unchangeable. But now, she'd finally realised that all the good moments that they have had together definitely outweigh the bad and now that she'd really thought about it, she's not sure that she'd change a single thing after all.


End file.
